


We're Broken People

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Android Logan, Android Patton, Android Roman, Android Virgil, Androids, Blood, Canon Temporary Character Death, Connor! Logan, Detroit Become Human AU, Drinking, Drugs, Each chapter is from a different characters pov, Exactly what you expect from the game, Freeeeeeedom, I'll post a character list in chapter 2, Idk violence like in the game?, Kara! Virgil, Luther!Roman, Markus! Patton, Minor Character Death, Ok have fun, Other, Revolution, Violence, also the chapter titles are the same as the chapter titles in the game, death?????/, detroit: become human au, how does one tag, spoilers for the game, theres a lot of death here oOF, tw: Mentions of Suicide, tw: mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan, LG800: The android sent by cyberlife. Has to deal with the bullcrap of its(his) partner.Virgil, AX400: He just wants to protect Thomas, the little boy he finds in his care.And Patton, LG200: He just wanted a life with his owner, and yet he finds himself at the heart of a revolution.It's Detroit: Become Human reimagined with the Sanders Sides Characters and more.





	1. The Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> ewhfuiwehfiu this is unedited, I literally wrote this in 2 days, I'm currently working on chapter 3 and will probably post chapter 2 later this week. I fell in love with the idea of this au, and wanted to write it out. 
> 
> Title of fic taken from the song Screen by Twenty One Pilots.  
> Also i frickin gave up on formating, just when I think I fixed it it doesn't work. I'll fix it for next chapter

August 15th, 2038. 8:29pm.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

The repetitive motion of the coin would be grounding to humans. But to LG800 it’s merely a test of its reflexes.

Over its knuckles, down, down, down, back in its hand.

The elevator continues the climb up to the 61st floor. Its mission is clear and simple, save the hostage, contain the deviant, and if necessary, neutralize it.

Back and forth once more, then stop. Right between the fingers.

It slips the coin into its pocket, straightening its tie just as the elevator door dings open. A quick scan of the room, water on the floor, yelling, screaming, gunshots in the background. It steps out into the hallway, pausing to analyze a nearby family photo. The names of the family whose lives were threatened by the deviant appear in front of it. Placing it back down, it steps back, glancing down at the fish flopping helplessly to its left. It reaches down, picks up the fish. As its programmed to do, it scans it. There’s an option, save it or leave it? No sense in losing more lives tonight than there needs to be even for something as small as a fish. It rises, placing the fish back into the tank. The fish swims off as it stands by watching the animal. Then the mother’s screaming gets louder, until she’s in front of it, grabbing its shoulders, shaking it.

“Save my daughter!” the mother cries, “Plea- wait…” she steps back, her tears only increasing, “you’re sending an android?”

If it felt any compassion it would have tried to ease her cries.

“Why aren’t you sending a real person!” the mother screams as she’s dragged away by an officer. “STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!”

The elevator door closes, but the mother’s frightened cries don’t fade until they’re long gone.

**Find Captain Allen.**

The command appears at the forefront of its vision. That’s its first step. Navigating the apartment, it pays no mind to the officers spread out investigating. It heads straight for the front, to where Captain Allen stands, arguing with someone over the phone.

Once it approaches, it immediately launches into its greeting protocol. “Captain Allen? My name is Logan, I am the android sent by cyberlife. I was sent to handle the hostage.”

“Its standing on the roof, one false move and the girl falls,” the captain says, back facing the LG800. He turns to face it. “Do whatever it takes to save her.”

The android nods. “Did you try deactivating it?”

The human looks at it as if it had two heads, “It’s the first goddamn thing we tried. Do you think we would be in this mess if it worked?”

  
Unphased by the anger directed at it, it continued, “What about behavior, do you know anything about its behavior before hand?”

Slamming his hands down on the table, Allen spun, getting right into its face. “Look the only thing that matters is the girl. So you better deal with this fuckin’ android now, or I’m taking matters into my own hands.”

Stepping back, it nods.

  
**Chance of success 49%.**

The notification serves as its motivator. Kicking into action, it scans the room for possible clues. Noting the hostage’s bedroom, a corpse, a fallen suitcase, and more areas inside the home. It stops at the case first, reconstructing the actions of the deviant. So it had a gun, or stole the gun.

**Chance of success 51%**

It scouered the house, learning the motive **56%,** the deviants name **64%** learning the course of action and that the hostage was injured. A dead cop lay on the ground, shot by the deviant. Logan chose to leave the gun there. It wouldn’t need it. Finally when it gathered all the clues it stepped up to the door to the rooftop.

**Chance of success 75%**

There was nothing more it could do now to raise it. It pushed aside the curtain and stepped out.

Immediately its shoulder was thrown back by the force of being shot.

“Don’t come any closer or I’ll jump!” The deviant warned, causing Emma, the child, to cry out. The swat team on the roofs of the other buildings moved closer.

It barely sparred the damage any attention before yelling, “Hi Ian, My name is Logan!”

“How do you know my name!?” The deviant responded.  
Logan crept forward slowly, not wanting to spook it, but wanting to get closer. “I know a lot of things about you. I’ve come to get you out of this.”

  
Over head a helicopter soared by, turning to pull up right above the pool, the water spraying everywhere due to the wind.

  
**Chance of success 70%**

**Gain devaint’s trust**

**Approach slowly**

The notifications popped up one at a time.

“I know you’re angry Ian! But I need you to trust me, and let me help you!” Logan tried, in an attempt to calm it.

“I don’t want your help! Nobody can help me!” its grip on the girl loosened and for one horrifying moment Logan thought she was going to fall. “I just want this to stop… I want all this to stop! I can’t take it anymore!” The deviant raised the girl higher as he waved the gun around.

  
Logan continued its approach slowly, side stepping fallen chairs. It tried another approach. “What about Emma? You and her were friends were you not?!”

  
“I thought we were,” Ian sagged for a moment, before lifting her back up and pressing the gun to her head. Emma screamed. “But she’s just like the rest of them!”

  
If it's not careful, it will fail it mission. Logan continues forward, but freezes when the deviant lets out a growl. “I can’t stand that noise!” it yells, clutching its head with the hand with the gun. “Tell the helicopter to go away!”

  
If Logan does what it asks, that will raise the chance of success, but if the helicopter leaves, that could risk Logan’s safety.

  
**Do whatever it takes to save the girl.**

The command parrots what Allen had told him earlier. So Logan complies, waving away the helicopter.

**Chance of success 85%**

Once it’s gone, Logan speaks to the deviant again, “I know you’re upset. They were going to replace you, and you feel betrayed right?”

The crestfallen look on Ian’s face would have had any caring human being sympathizing with it, but Logan wasn’t human. “I thought I was part of the family,” the deviant cried, “I loved them! But I was just their slave!” It jammed the barrel of the gun up against the hostage’s head again. “Nothing but a slave to carry out their commands. I was just their toy!”

“And so you threaten her life?” Logan accuses it’s close enough now that if the deviant decided to fall back, Logan most likely would be able to save the girl, “You steal their gun and shoot your owner? This is not what you are! This isn’t going to solve anything! Let Emma go, she’s got nothing to do with this.”

It lowers the gun, “I-” it stumbles over its words, “I want a car, and when I’m out of the city, I’ll let her go.”

**Chance of success 95%.**

“That’s not possible Ian,” Logan answers its request, close enough now that it doesn’t have to shout. “But I can promise you that if you let the girl go, you won’t get hurt. We just want to talk. I need you to trust me.”

For a long moment, it thinks the deviant might refuse, just lunge right off the roof then and there. But to its surprise the deviant nods.

“Alright… alright,” it says, letting the girl go. Emma rushes past before falling the the ground. The swat team from all sides is still waiting patiently.  
But Logan isn’t done, “Now just drop the gun.”

As soon as Ian does, the snipers pull their triggers. One after another 3 shots strike Ian as Logan watches on with no reaction. Emma screams in shock, in fear, as Ian buckles, knees hitting the ground. As it shuts down, it stares deep into the LG800’s eyes, “You lied to me Logan.” The metallic sound of its voice is grating, as its vocal biocomponent fails. “You lied to me…”

**Mission Successful**

That’s its cue to leave. Without paying any mind to the girl or the officers, it turns its back on Ian, striding purposefully away from the scene.


	2. Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name is Virgil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I literally wrote this the same day as chapter 1. I'm actually very proud of this. I know very little about how robots/androids work so half of this is me bullcrapping it. Anyway meet Virgil, and Todd. YEP I didn't change Todd because I didn't want to make anyone be Todd.

November 5th 2038, 3:24 pm.

 

**CYBERLIFE**

**Model AX400**

**Serial #: 398 173 684**

**Bios 7.4 Revision 0483**

**Reboot…**

 

**Memory Reset**

 

**Loading Os…**

**System Initialization...**

**Checking Biocomponents…                           OK**

**Initializing Biosensors…                                OK**

**Initializing AI Engine…                                  OK**

**Memory status…**

**All systems…                                                  OK**

**Ready.**

 

He wakes up, and the first thing he sees is a little girl, watching him curiously. Next he takes in the white walls, fluorescent lights, and objects in the cyberlife store. He’s not supposed to speak to customers, so he remains silent. Around him other androids are standing stiffly, as human examine them, deciding which ones to buy. To his left is a family looking for an android to help out at home. Suddenly the girl who was in front of him is gone, pulled away by her mother. There’s another couple to his left talking to one of the android salesmen. 

“This is the top of the range household assistants,” one of the salesmen says, their bright red shirt catching AX400’s attention. The small blue triangle and armband signify an android. “It can cook over 10,000 meals, speak over 200 languages, and handles kids’ homework from elementary school all the way up to university.”

  
The woman turns to her husband, “Honey, this is exactly what we need at home,” she looks back to the android, “how much is it?”

The android gestures to the android for sale, “At the moment we’re doing a special promotion on this entire range for $7999 with a 48-month interest free credit, and it comes with a 2 year guarantee for broken or damaged parts.”

  
“Here you go, all fixed up and new,” a voice says in front of the AX400. He tears his attention away from the moment in the background focusing on the two men in front of him. One is neat, a human worker at the store. The other one is wearing old, stained clothing, hair unkept as if the man just rolled out of bed. Something about the man sets the AX400 on edge. “I had to reset its memory due to the damage, I hope you don’t mind.”

The other man shakes his head, “ ‘s fine.”

  
“What did you say happened to it again?”

“A- A car hit it,” the man nods as if to further prove his point. AX400 doesn’t believe him at all. So he must have belonged to this sketchy human, and got damaged at some point. His nerves increase.

“Did you name it?” the technician asks next. 

“My daughter did.”

“Well alright then, AX400, register your name.”

  
The customer, his owner, steps forward and says with barely masked disgust, “Virgil.”

Virgil blinks, cataloging his name. “My name is Virgil.”


	3. Shades of Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In comes THE SWEET SUNSHINE BOI PATTONn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so this is mainly unedited if there are any mistakes let me know

 

November 5th, 2038. 9:38 am.

 

The day is a crisp autumn day, one that Patton admires. He loves the way the leaves change color during this time, something that fascinates him. As an android there wasn’t much he could do to change, he wouldn’t age, he wouldn’t change. He would remain like this the rest of his life. But the leaves, they would turn, fall, grow back. That’s how  _ life _ was, ever changing.

The park he is walking through is busy, with gardening androids out and about cleaning up the grass and children playing on the swings. One eager child ran up to a nearby android, one of the AX models. It warms his- well it makes him happy to see a child and an android with a bond this close. It reminds him of Emile Picani, the skilled artist Patton was taking care of. Nearby another android, a different model, is helping an old man up. A runner, brushes right past Patton followed by an android trainer. He frowns as the man throws the water bottle at the android with no ounce of politeness. 

**Go to Bellini Paints Shop.**

The notification pops up once more, reminding Patton of his job. He strides purposely out of the park and across the street, entering the bustling courtyard. To the left, protestors stood, spewing hate about androids, and demanding changes. He continues walking, passing a few food trucks/stands, and even a man playing the guitar. There’s a donation box under him, and Patton wishes he had some paper money to leave for the man. He had a similar reaction to the food stands, wishing he could actually eat food so he could taste and experience the food like humans did. A big part of humanity was the food. There were a few homeless people around, sitting by the stores with donation boxes. Once again he wishes he had money.

Yelling catches his attention, a minister, standing on the corner. The LG200 model steps up to watch, only realizing too late that it was another anti-android demonstration. 

“Why do you look at me so demon?” The man spits at him. “I know who you are, I can see through you.” His finger points at Patton accusingly. “You are the one whom The Evil will come. You are the one who will destroy Detroit!” The man’s anger is glaring, and Patton feels the urge to flee. 

As he retreats, the minister continues his speech, “We must burn the androids! We must burn them all!” 

He doesn’t understand why humans were so hateful to androids, especially when he and Emile had such a great relationship. The artist had become like a father to Patton. 

Bellini Paints comes up on his right, and he steps into the warm cozy store. Patton had been equipped with high sensory input, he could feel texture and temperatures more intensely than other androids… something they were testing out with him. Hence why he is a prototype. 

But Bellini Paints is a place he visited frequently, to help out Emile. The whole room was surrounded with shelves with different shades and colors on each one. It was a room, not that they needed much space. The only one in the room was an EM400. Patton approaches the terminal, letting the skin on his hand recede before placing it on the screen. He always hated this part of being an android, it was just another reminder of how he wasn’t human. 

“Identification Verified,” the EM400 says sounding almost too robotic. Patton holds in a wince. The android takes a box out from below and places it on the counter. “That will be $63.99. Please confirm payment.”

Patton nods, before diving into Emile’s digital bank account. He makes the transaction before grabbing the box and nodding. “Payment Confirmed. Thank you.”

Unsurprisingly the EM400 doesn’t respond. Patton lingers for a moment, just a small moment, before leaving. He can’t wait any longer to get back to Emile, to get back home. Before continuing he takes a moment to plot his course to the bus. Realizing where it went, dread fills him. He’s going to have to walk past the protestors… and they’re not going to be friendly. He takes an unnecessary breath in, steeling himself for a possible snag in his plan. 

Keeping his head held high, he keeps his eyes on the bus station, making a beeline straight to it. As he gets nearer and nearer to the protestors, his fears increase… until suddenly he finds himself surrounded. 

**Stay Calm.**

“Well lookie here, we got a tin can. Now where do you think you’re going?” a man in a ripped sweatshirt sneers.

**Stay Calm.**

Suddenly, he’s being shoved from behind, the force of it startling him as he falls forward. Just barely managing to catch himself, he’s already trying to push back up, only to be shoved down again. He decides its best to stay down, and wait it out. The stones underneath him are wet from last night’s rain. 

“You steal our jobs, and now-”

To Patton’s relief a police officer steps up, parting the crowd. “Alright, alright, break it up, that’s enough,” he drawls sounding bored. “I can’t let this go on or I’ll have to write a report.” The officer leans down and even helps Patton back up, grabbing the paint box as well. 

Straightening himself out, he accepts the box from the man. 

One of the protestors intervenes, jamming a finger into the cop’s chest, “They’ll steal your job next, see how you like it!” 

The cop just gave the man a deadpan look, before steering Patton away. Before the android can thank him, the cop’s gone. 

Letting out a breath, he finishes his route to the bus stop, just as the bus arrived, and steps into the android compartment. 

He watches the courtyard fade away in the distance, wondering why humans were so hateful to androids… why couldn’t they just accept androids? Why couldn’t everyone live alongside each other peacefully?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm,,,,, sorry,,,,,, Also WOwie Deviant already Patton? THANK FOR READING. PLZ VISIT MY TUMBLR Pineapples-to-Pineapples for more writing there's prompts you can send me there too ooOF


	4. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some info on the fic don't worry!!!

Hello! Feel free to skip this but there's some important info!

So, I wanted to write this because I didn't know where to put it, and I figured now that we have all three of the main characters introduction chapters in I should actually post something like this. I'll be posting this on my tumblr later when I get home.   
  


So this au was born because my friend showed me a dbh au for Voltron and I though, why not one for sanders sides? I have a feeling there's been other aus like this, though I've not seen one. But it took about a day or two of planning and writing before I posted Chapter 1. I have a character list and feel free to ask me questions about who will be who, and don't worry, Roman is in the fic ;)

I also wanted to speak to you guys, anyone who has deemed this worthy of reading this fic/note. Thank you. I can't thank you enough for the response I've gotten from this fic, and I love you all for the love you've given this au. Thank you, really. I'm glad to see people are liking this fic, this au. And I can't wait for things in the future! I might make it a little interactive at points, maybe for the Machine/Deviant routes you could go with Logan (Connor). But I think in the choices that are smaller, the other choices, I'll post things on my tumblr asking about that, and let you guys decide. Some choices I may make on my own. 

My tumblr is Pineapples-to-Pineapples if you want to take place in maybe helping me shape this story!

I should have chapter 4 out in a few days :)

But that's all I wanted to say, thank you. I love you all!!

-Natalie

 


	5. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, Thomas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is unedited, if there are any mistakes please let me know. I hope you enjoy and I'm going to try and be more descriptive in further chapters!

November 5th 2038, 4:53 pm. 

 

The neighborhood that they’re driving by certainly gives Virgil a few things to know about Todd, his owner. For one, Todd’s in poverty and for two… well this area’s been known for heavy use of Red Ice. 

They pull up to the last house on the line, number 4203. Beyond the house lies construction vehicles, where they’re working on building more skyscrapers. The sky is filled with clouds, the sun barely shining through them. 

Virgil remained in the car, examining everything before realizing Todd had gotten out. 

  
“Ey, get over here,” he demanded gruffly before turning and walking into the house without waiting for Virgil.

**Follow Todd.**

Virgil did as commanded, entering the house. The first this he notices is the mess. There’s trash everywhere. Even without being commanded to, Virgil feels the need to clean it all. He shuts the door behind him as Todd takes off his coat. 

Virgil stands waiting, the blue triangle and arm band on his white shirt shining brightly in the low light of the house. He stands with his hands clasped behind his back awaiting his instructions.

“It’s a mess, but that’s what happens when your android is gone for a few weeks,” Todd complains, half shrugging half waving his hand at the room. “You do the housework, the washing, you cook the meals and you take care of…” Todd looks around and grumbles.

Virgil catalogues his tasks while Todd looks around. 

“Where’s the little brat run off to now? Thomas!” 

There’s a noise from the stairs to his right. He looks over, noticing the small boy before Todd does.

“There, you take care of him. Got it?”

“Yes Todd,” Virgil responds. Seeing how Todd views his son… it increases Virgil’s unease towards Todd. 

The human seems pleased by Virgil’s response, “Good, now start down here and then go upstairs. And stay out of my way.” Without another word, Todd walks off. 

And with that, Thomas runs up the stairs, disappearing down the hall.

Virgil scans the room again, each task popping up in his vision like a to do list.

**Take care of the trash**

**Wash the dishes**

**Do the laundry**

**Tidy up**

He begins with the table, clearing the dirty dishes and bringing them to the sink. Once there he starts on the dishes, turning to the dishwasher… which is broken. He orders the spare part online without hesitation.

As he’s working on hand washing the dishes, he can hear Todd on the phone in the other room.

“Maybe…. Depends on what you need… Yeah yeah I can get that… Yeah I’ll bring it tomorrow… Yeah same place, you know where to go.”

Well that sure sounds sketchy. Virgil side-eyes his owner, but something else catches his eye. Thomas was standing at the door looking at him, but when he turns the little boy runs off.

“Hey, Android!” Todd calls, catching Virgil’s attention. “Bring me a beer.”

And so Virgil does, he brings Todd the beer before working on cleaning the trash. He quickly completes the rest of the tasks downstairs as well as the backyard and moves to take the laundry in. As he’s doing the laundry, he grabs the soap.

There’s something Red sticking out… Virgil glances over his shoulder before scanning it. Red Ice? The drug? Things against Todd are stacking up and Virgil’s concerned for Thomas’s safety.

Quickly before Todd realizes he found the drug, he hides it, and finishes the laundry. He’s eager to get upstairs, where Thomas is, hoping to speak to the child.

**Tidy up Todd’s room.**

**Clean the bathroom.**

**Clean Thomas’s room.**

He starts with Todd’s room, cleaning it and ridding it of the smell of Red Ice. As an android, Virgil can’t smell it, but he can pick up on the scent of it.

He moves to put something in the bedside drawer only to find a gun. The LED on Virgil’s head flashes red in alarm for a moment, but he feels this is significant.

The bathroom would be unpleasant for a human, to clean that is. But Virgil isn’t human, and so he manages to clean it, without a problem, quickly. He catches his appearance in the mirror, his longer than usual hair that reaches just below his ears (something he shares with the rest of his model), his light blue almost gray eyes. He’s extremely pale as well. He questions why Cyberlife designed him this way. A thought that flashes a warning in his programming and he moves on.

Then finally, finally, he can move onto Thomas’s room, and a s soon as Virgil opens the door, the young boy scampers away, hiding in a small fort in the back.

“Don’t worry,” Virgil assures softly, “I’m just here to clean, then I’ll be out of your way.”

The room is the quickest to clean, the bed needed to be made, the windows open, and then when Virgil completes his tasks he attempts to talk to Thomas. 

“We were friends weren’t we? Before I got reset?” Virgil asks, kneeling down in front of the fort, but giving Thomas enough room so he doesn’t feel cornered.

But the boy didn’t respond, instead he continued the drawing he was working on.

Virgil wasn’t done though, he continued with his questions, “Your father said you named me. Virgil? It’s a nice name… where’d you come up with it?”

Once more Thomas, didn’t respond, but he looked up.

**^Thomas**

So at least he was getting through to the boy. He decided to try one last question, “Why don’t you tell me about yourself? What you like to do, what you like to eat… it would really help me.”

**^Thomas: Trusted**

That’s a plus, seeing as the small human was still not responding.

Virgil stood and smiled, “Alright, I’ll leave you alone.” 

Then suddenly Thomas was darting out of the room, but then paused. Virgil waited, watching Thomas as he watched Virgil. After a moment of this strange stand still, the boy thrusts his hands out and shoves something into Virgil’s before running off.

The objects is hard, metallic. And when he opens his hands he found a golden key. It’s shine is dull however, showing that it was used frequently. But why did Thomas give him this? The answer comes when he scans the room; a small locked box in the back. 

And what lies inside…

There’s a photo of what appears to be a baby Thomas and his parents. The photo is worn out, Virgil figures Thomas has probably looked at it many times. There is more to the box, however, something Virgil learns as he picks up a stack of drawings. 

On the first one, there is an… actually well drawn photo of Todd and Thomas(for a kid that is);Todd who appeared to be yelling at Thomas. 

Virgil’s LED flashes yellow as he continues flipping through the photos showing… Todd hurting Thomas, Virgil, before his reset, standing up for Thomas, and then finally- 

**Problem detected running diagnostics...**

The LED flares red as Virgil drops the paper depicting Todd damaging… no hurting Virgil back into the box. 

**Error 101 detected.**

**Running response protocols…          OK**

**Done.**

 

**Get new command from Todd.**

Quickly, Virgil places everything back in the box and locks it, setting the key somewhere hidden and safe for Thomas to find. With nothing more to do, he gives into his programming and heads back down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO okay that was,,, a whole chapter of Virgil doing chores basically. ALso that last little part I just imagine Virgil like, blue screening. Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter! If you did, please check out my tumblr: https://pineapples-to-pineapples.tumblr.com/  
> There you can request drabbles for any of the fandoms I have listed, you can help me on this journey of making this fic, and send me asks about things!  
> Anyway, Love you all!


	6. The Painter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EmiELLLLl and PATTOTn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry I know it's been awhile, I've been busy. I'll try to post the next chapter next Saturday! Next chapter will be back to Logan. Also if there are any mistakes lemme know!

November 5th 2038, 9:58 am.

_Alarm deactivated. Welcome home, Patton._

The door greets as the android enters the mansion. The entry room is large, the tiled floor so clean it shines. There’s discarded artwork leaning against walls and furniture. It’s ornate, but Patton love us. However, the stillness in the house is unexpected and he realizes the chirping of the android birds is missing. He sets the paint box on the shelf, takes off his gray jacket, and walks over to the birds to turn them on. Smiling, he watches as they hop around, filling the quiet home with a song. It’s still a little early to wake up Emile, besides he hasn’t finished everything yet. A light in the mirror catches his attention. It’s his LED, yellow, as it usually is. Patton frowns, he’s rarely seen it flash blue. He frowns further taking in his appearance. The blue shirt he was put in at the time of his creation clashes heavily with his ginger hair and green eyes.

**Prepare breakfast**

**Wake Emile**

He starts with breakfast, wanting his friend to come down with it waiting. It ends up being bacon and eggs, Emile’s favorite. Making sure it’s warm, he grabs the food and orange juice. He sets it nice and neat on the table, smiling at the smiley face the food created.

**Wake Emile**

Patton startles when the notification pops up again. Often he gets distraction so a year ago he set it so that his notifications would pop back up if he did get distracted. Hurriedly, he bounds up the stairs to wake up Emile, ripping open the curtains in his owner’s room.

The artist groans in annoyance at the sudden light, “Noooooo.”

But Patton isn’t letting him sleep in. He spins, resting his hands behind his back as he delivers his usual morning greeting, “Good morning Emile! It’s currently 10 am and the weather outside is partly cloudy, the temperature is 54 degrees Fahrenheit. There’s 80% humidity and a chance for showers this afternoon. I got the paints you ordered and your breakfast is waiting for you downstairs!”

It certainly seems to do the trick, and after a few minutes Patton’s managed to get Emile downstairs.

“Anything important going on today?” the human asks as Patton wheels him into the dining room.

Scanning the schedule, he responds, “Just the opening at the art gallery today. You have four missed calls about confirming your attendance. Will you be going?”

Emile seems to brighten up at this, “Of course I am!”

The android smiles and sets the painter by his food.

“Why don’t you go find something to do while I eat?” Emile suggests as he immediately digs in.

These are the mornings Patton enjoys, where Emile treats him like a friend and he feels… human. He’s lucky to have Emile as his owner, knowing not many people are open to androids.

So Patton busies himself by:

“Take me to the studio will you?” Emile says in way of asking, smiling kindly and widely up at Patton.

The android agrees without another word, wheeling him out and helping him get into the painting machine. He draws back the curtains and watches Emile paint for a moment before moving around the studio to clean. The only reason the studio is tidy is because of Patton.

As he’s cleaning his mind drifts off to the demonstration this morning. Thankfully, Emile didn’t notice the small tear in Patton’s shirt. He made a note to fix it later. However, he was pulled out of his musings by his name.

“Patton?”

He turns looking up to find Emile looking down on him. “Yes?”

Gesturing to the painting he’s working on, Emile asks, “What do you think?”

Patton examines it for a moment, it’s a beautiful thing using different shades of teal and turquoise. There’s hints of light blue as well. A blue that almost resembles the blue of the android triangles.  It’s clearly of a man, a man who looks similar to Patton.

Breathlessly, the android finally responds, “It’s amazing.”

There’s a slight pause, the sounds of the birds beyond the glass filling the silence behind the two. The sun shines on them, lighting up the room naturally. And the two? Patton stands, admiring the art work while Emile sits admiring the android.

The moment passes quickly however, as Emile wheels himself forward holding out the paint pallet to Patton. “What about you,” he asks, “Do you have any talent? Go on, try on that canvas over there.”

Patton blinks, his LED lazily flashing yellow once before going back to a solid color, as he accepts the pallet, “Try what?”

Emile chuckles, only confusing Patton more, “Painting of course.”

Paint? With a frown, the android tries to deflect, “Paint what? I don’t think I-”

But he’s cut off by Emile who smiles warmly at him, “Anything you want. Go on, give it a shot.”

Patton stares at the empty canvas, his coding giving him multiple options to paint to appease Emile, and so he chooses to paint the statue behind the table. It doesn’t take long before he steps back to gauge Emile’s reaction.

But the artist is frowning, clearly disappointed.

“I’m sorry was it not what you wanted?” Patton asks nervously. If he failed Emile he failed his purpose.

Emile leans back, his eyes flitting up to Patton, “Well… it’s a perfect copy. Of reality. Patton painting is not about copying the world around you, it’s about what something makes you _feel_ what _you see_ in the inside. Not what it really is.”

The LED on Patton’s head aggressively starts blinking, “But I don’t- My coding-”

“Go on, grab that canvas give it a try.”

Patton complies, switching out the canvas for a clean one. Finished, he stands there unsure of what to do.

“Close your eyes,” the human instructs.

Hesitating, the android glances at Emile one last time. But he eventually gives into the pleading look on the painter’s face.

“Now, imagine something you’ve never seen before… and how it makes you feel. Then just let the brush move across the canvas.”

Something he’s never seen before?

**Android**

**Humanity**

**Identity**

They pop up at the same time. But which one? Android- what he is. Humanity- a cruel thing, but there are some like Emile who care. Identity- $E^6&ƒ¥

Nothing pops up for identity, something his coding blocks. He nudges the wall and it crumbles ever so slightly.

**Warning: Corruption detected.**

~~**Running diagnostics…**~~ **Canceled**

He leaves it alone for now. Choosing to go with Android instead.

How does it make him feel?

Sad, for how androids are treated, hope for a better future, fear, fear that he may get hurt and lose Emile.

That fear takes hold and before he realizes it, his hand is already moving across the canvas. His fear, his pain shows in the long fluid strokes. The doubts he has coming to life in the colors. His hope taking shape in the painting. He delves down further into himself, disregarding the errors and messages that pop up. Drags it out and puts it into the pure essence of the painting. His LED flickers to red, a steady red color as emotions sweep over him. This is how he feels. This is how he _feels._

Then it all stops, as his arm falls back down to his side.

What’s left on the canvas shocks them both.

A man, faceless, unidentifiable, is struggling against chain, against darkness. He’s reaching up, up towards light. Towards hope. And yet, the chains of society, the chains of what being an android entails, holds him down, pulling him toward the darkness.

“Oh my god…” Emile says in amazement, his eyes flickering back and forth between the painting and Patton.

Before the android could respond or defend, the automatic door to the studio slides open.

“Kai?”

“Hey dad,” the teen says. There’s a slight limp in their step, and prominent bags under their eyes. “Was in the neighborhood and wanted to say hi.”

The artist wheels over to his child, brows furrowed and eyes concerned. “Are you alright?”

Kai waves their hand, “yeah yeah I’m fine. Hey look, I need some money.”

So that’s what this is about. Patton knows where this might go, so he sets the palette and brush down, moving to stand behind Emile.

“Again? What happened to the money I gave you?”

“Ran out.”

“No.”

“No?” Kai hisses, almost like a threat.

Emile stays strong, “No! I can tell you’re on it again and I’m not going to feed into this… this poison that's hurting you. As your father, I can’t let you do this. I love you too much to allow it.”

Kai barks out a humorless laugh, “Love me! You never loved me! All you care about are your stupid paintings! You could-”

“Kai.” Patton interjects like a command. “I think you should leave, you’re upsetting your father.”

The painter was nearly in tears by the time Kai looks back. Their anger fades and their expression drops. Patton thinks they almost look regretful.

Without another word they turn around and walk out. Emile sighs and takes off his glasses to wipe at his eyes. There’s a cold feeling within Patton. This is what humanity has become, and it’s only getting worse. However, it’s not any better for androids. Patton wishes he could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm currently focusing on moving my tumblr but I'm using the same one. However it's called pinapples-to-pineapples-n now so! Check that out for more writing! Hope you liked it though!


End file.
